


Uncharacteristic

by AmbiguouslyGayBagginshield



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Friends (sort of) to Lovers, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Kisses, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nosey Dwarves, bit fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbiguouslyGayBagginshield/pseuds/AmbiguouslyGayBagginshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has been acting strangely over the past few days and Fili is worried. In an explosion of angst and uncharacteristic behavior Kili reveals something that Thorin might have preferred he kept to himself. Why is Kili acting like this? But more importantly how will Bilbo react to what he says??<br/>Kili is pissed off, Fili is sad, Thorin is emotionally constipated and Bilbo is just generally exasperated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharacteristic

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I don't own anything, specifically Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit. (otherwise I'd be the Queen of the Ringers) I own non of the characters or settings used in this fic. All rights reserved.  
> Second of all, this is my first fanfic. If there are any mistakes I'm sorry. Feedback is welcome :)

Kili was acting strange of late Fili mused as he looked across at his brother. Kili was sat alone on the edge of the camp scowling at the fire as though it had just insulted their mother. Fili worried for his brother. The normally bubbly brunette had been acting out of character.

He had not ridden alongside Fili today. Bofur had noticed Kili’s absence and had come to ride next to Fili for a while. He had asked if the brothers had fought and in response to Fili glum shrug had proceeded to tell him a story of a bald redheaded dwarrowdam he once knew.

Fili had heard the story before, at that moment all he could think about was how he and his brother had laughed together. Regardless of Bofur’s intentions the story only made Fili glummer. As much as Fili liked Bofur he was no replacement for his brother and he soon trotted ahead leaving Fili to his thoughts. The emptiness next to him was suffocating.

It appeared that Kili was not speaking to him. Come to think of it he had spoken little anyone but to offer uncharacteristically harsh comments. Perhaps the rain had dampened his brother’s spirits. He did not want to think that perhaps the quest was getting to him, whether his mother was right that he was too young. Granted Ori and Fili for that matter, were not that much older.

Fili stood striding across the camp in a way in which his brother had always affectionately called ‘the swagger’ as apparently it looked as though he’d stolen something particularly valuable and gotten away with it.

He sat down on the fallen tree next to the archer. Kili did not move his gaze from the camp fire, or in fact react to Fili’s presence at all. ‘Hey Kee, chin up.’ The dwarf ignored him.

‘Hey, what’s got you down?’ Fili said light-heartedly as he slung an arm over his brother’s shoulder.

‘Who said you could sit with me? Perhaps I wished to be alone.’ The younger dwarf hissed as he pushed his brother away leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees still stony faced.

Fili frowned and looked around to other members of the company who all appeared to be watching the siblings with a level unapologetic curiosity that could only be achieved by dwarves.

‘I’ve never had to ask permission before little brother’ he laughed nervously, nudging his shoulder with his own.

‘Maybe that’s where you are going wrong’ he hissed softly a feral smirk twisting his lips in a way that Fili had never seen before and certainly didn’t like.

‘Kee, c’mon you don’t mean that. What’s gotten into you?’ Kili stood abruptly, spinning around to glare angrily at the other dwarf.

‘So I have had to live with your company being constantly forced upon me. I am given no option choice as to whether I wish for it or not. Well I do not. I do not desire to see you or hear your voice, brother’ he snarled his breath heavy with anger, spitting ‘brother’ out as though it were poisonous. ‘You are always following me around. I’m sick of it. I’m sick of you! I hate you! And for once I would like to spend some time where you aren’t following me around like a fucking shadow.’

The silence that followed this was deafening. Even the trees looked a little awkward.

Fili stared up at his brother. This cannot be happening. Why was his brother acting in such a way? They never fought. They had been close since the day Kili was born. He felt as though he had just taken a morgul blade to the heart and his brother was twisting it.

Fili stood level to his scowling brother, looking him in the eyes. He reaches out to his brother, one hand falling to his ridiculously unkempt dark hair whilst the other touched his chin. ‘Kili. You can’t mean that’ Fili whispered.

Kili pushed his hands away from his angrily. ‘I do’.

Fili’s eyes started to well up, his baby brother, this wasn’t right.

‘Oh do not cry brother, you may just lose more of uncles respect. I was always the favourite. You do not carry the family traits. You look like our father and we both know how uncle hated him. You just…’

‘Hey, hey. Now that’s enough!’ Bilbo shouted moving to stand between Fili and Kili shooting the other dwarves a dirty look as he walked past for not getting involved. Typical nosey dwarves.

’And what are you going to do hobbit?’ Kili hissed stepping closer to Bilbo and cocking his head to the side mockingly.

‘What in Durin’s name is going on here?! I could hear shouting from the watch post. Do you want to get us all killed!?’ barked Thorin as he pushed through the trees into the clearing.

Fili strode towards his uncle and threw himself into his arms. Thorin looked taken aback but patted his sister sons back. He was very much reminded of how young his nephews were. He could remember when Fili was a dwarfling and how he used to hold him so tightly, wishing he could protect him from all the darkness in Middle-Earth. Thorin patted the blonde’s hair and sighed.

‘It’s Kili’ Fili mumbled into his uncle fur coat. ‘I don’t know what’s wrong with him’.

‘I’ll tell you what’s wrong with me! It’s having to put up with you and this stupid fucking rag tag company of misfits, on this bloody suicide mission’. Kili chipped in.

Thorin briefly looked shocked then this face morphed into a look of anger. He had never seen Kili like this; it was so out of character. Ever since he was a babe he had always had such a sunny disposition.

Thorin was brought back into the real world by Fili muttering ‘He said he hates me and doesn’t want me around’.

‘I do hate you!’

Thorin was at a loss of what to do. On the one hand his younger nephew’s behaviour was unacceptable and he needed to be told as such but he also had his other nephew was in his arms very poorly disguising his tears.

Thorin softly pushed Fili towards the rest of the company. Dwalin and Balin took the dwarf’s arms and pulled him to sit with them.

‘Enough of this’ Thorin barked bristling with anger ‘what the hell is going on!?’ ‘Why are you acting like this Kili?’ Bilbo asked face full of concern as he came to stand next to Thorin. Granted he hadn’t known Kili as the rest of the company but he had nonetheless grown rather close to the young dwarf and felt protective over the brothers.

‘Yes, why?’ Thorin prompt again, agreeing with Bilbo’s line of inquiry. To be honest he had little to no idea how to handle this situation.

‘Oh come on!’ Kili threw his hands up in the air. ‘You two are ganging up on me now?’ waving his hands between the two.

‘Why don’t you two stop fucking around and get to sucking each other’s cocks, you’re so obviously gagging to do! (No pun intended) Maybe that’ll keep your mouths busy enough for you to shut up and leave me alone.’

It seems that the awkward silence from before had returned and the trees were definitely blushing this time.

‘Oh no’ Kili said in mock horror ‘we aren’t supposed to talk about that are we. Tell Bilbo that he’s Thorin’s one, oh no, excuse me while I go find a fuck to give. And anyway why would it matter? It’s probably better to get it out now, save yourself the embarrassment of trying to court him later. There’s no way that he will return your affections. You are a greedy emotionally constipated dwarf who can’t navigate his way out of a paper bag let alone lead others. It will never happen with him. You are a king without a kingdom which makes you nobody, no one wants someone who should have everything yet has nothing.’

Suddenly a small fist collided with the young dwarfs face. Bilbo hadn’t really wanted to punch Kili but it had gone far enough. Nephew or no Bilbo was not about to let someone tear Thorin down like that. Thorin still looked baffled but now there was an edge of uncertainty in his eyes.

Kili did not move from the ground. Bilbo knelt and turn the young archer over gently.

‘He’s out… I did not think I was that strong’ he frowned.

Oin and Fili came forward. Oin knelt beside the young dwarf, finding his pulse with his fingers.

‘Aye, ‘tis not you Bilbo. The lad looks very weak, Dwalin, Fili help me move him to a bedroll and I will examine him fully.’

The dwarves nodded, Fili rushing over to his pack to get a bedroll.

‘Might it be his health you think… that is making him act so strangely? Perhaps something he ate? Something hallucinogenic maybe?’ Bilbo asked as he turned to Thorin.

The Dwarf just averted his gaze and murmured something about going back on guard duty, quickly turning away and disappearing amongst the trees. Bilbo just sighed, despairing over how easy, though admittedly boring, his life had been before he gotten involved with these bloody dwarves.

Bilbo sighed again as he straighten the tattered remnants of his once very respectable waistcoat. He was going to have to follow the dwarf. Talk to him about what Kili had said. Bilbo did not expect much to be honest; he couldn’t know that what he’d said was true.

Kili obviously didn’t hate his brother so it was not out of bounds of reason to assume that he was lying about him and Thorin. Nothing about his manner suggested any hint of affection. Granted their relationship had improved after Bilbo’s little knight in shining waistcoat moment and their hug on the Carrock.

Bilbo patted Fili’s shoulder offering him a resigned but hopefully comforting smile as he made his way past the dwarves to go find Thorin.

‘Too old for this shit’ Bilbo muttered as a branch whipped his face.

It did not take Bilbo long to find Thorin. The dwarf was resonating a kind of nervous energy that could only be described as broody. Bilbo stifled a laugh when he saw Thorin pout in a way that was very un-kingly indeed, reminding Bilbo of young hobbiltings that were denied dessert after being naughty.

Bilbo swallowed his chuckle and stepped into the small clearing, careful to make a reasonable amount of noise to give Thorin a chance to correct his sulk into a more kingly look of dissatisfaction. Thorin made no acknowledgment of Bilbo’s presence but for a slight shift in his gaze, as far away from Bilbo as it could be without moving his head. It looked ever so slightly ridiculous.

The next thing Bilbo knew he was sat, ever so slightly to close, next to the King. ‘Um, ok so I thought that perhaps…well… I know that I have not known Kili for as long as the rest of you but I know that he is a good lad and not in his right mind. I just wanted to tell you that nothing that he said was true’ Bilbo stuttered, eyes nervously flicking to Thorin’s face.

‘Ah, I understand.’ Thorin replied stonily. Of course he understood. Kili was right. Thorin was not good enough for Bilbo and Bilbo clearly knew that.

‘I don’t think you do know Thorin, you are a great lead-‘.

Could this insufferable hobbit not let him wallow in self-pity. Why must he add insult to injury?

‘I said I understand Master Baggins’ Thorin spoke through gritted teeth. Eyes still fixed on the dense foliage in front of him. He would not look at the hobbit, with his big eyes and his seemingly constant, yet adorable, baffled expression. Stupid hobbits and their good looks.

‘Master Baggins?! I thought we were past that one, I told you to call me Bilbo, Thorin. Or am I to follow suit and call you Master Oakenshield now. You know in the Shire it is considered terribly rude to not use the name I have asked of you.’

‘Well we are not in the Shire are we, or has that escaped your notice’ Thorin snapped, wincing slightly. Perhaps that had come out more harshly than he had intended.

For a moment neither of them said anything. Thorin chanced a look at Bilbo and instantly regretted it. Those big green eyes had lost their mirth and looked sad.

‘Why are you angry with me? I did nothing to you. I had thought that we were becoming friends after what happened with Azog. Was I wrong?’ Bilbo averted his gaze, entwining his fingers in front of him.

‘My apologies Bilbo, its wrong of me to hold a grudge against you for your heart. I do not wish for there to be any ill feelings between us, however I think I am justified in my temperament, given what you have just come to tell me. Dwarves only give our hearts away once.’

‘Sorry what?...Look I think you should hear what I have to say. Are you really going to let it get to you? I came to tell you-‘.

‘Yes I know what you came to tell me, none of it is true, you do not care for me, I understand fully halfling’ Thorin interrupt voice rising now as he stood from the rock he had been sitting on.

‘What do you mean I don’t care for you?! I came to tell you that you are a strong leader and despite your lack of a kingdom you’re still a king. You’re still my king. You confounded dwarf I followed you from my cosy hobbit hole into the middle of nowhere because you are a king trying to find a better life for his people. I did not follow greed.’ Bilbo’s breath was heavy as he paused from his shouting for a moment. Dammit Thorin.

‘And this is how you treat me still. Do you have any idea how insulting it is for you to say I don’t care for you?! You could not be more wrong. I was arse over teakettle in love with…with’.

Time slowed, becoming thick and slow running like treacle from a spool. Ok, Bilbo was panicking now. Breath in, breath out. That had been one more confession than he had really intended. Well shit.

‘Oh bugger!’ Bilbo sighed as he ran his hand over his face, hiding his eyes it. Perhaps it is wished really hard he could reverse time a few moments. Maybe Gandalf had something for that…Bloody Gandalf this was his fault.

‘…with?’ Thorin asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

Bilbo sighed. ‘With you, you beautiful majestic arse.’

Normally Thorin would take offence at that last bit but to be honest he was more than a little shell shocked. After a moment Thorin spoke.

‘You said that none of it was true.’

Bilbo blinked. Ok that had not been on the extensive list of reactions he was expecting. He moved his hand from his face gracing Thorin with a look of bewilderment. ‘Hmm?’

‘You said that none of it was true, you … you rejected my affections.’

Ah ok so it appeared that he and Thorin had been having two different conversations. That explained a lot… He and Thorin really needed to work on their communication.

‘Oh Aule, only you would see what happened back there as a declaration of love. What in Middle-Earth were you expecting me to say?!’

‘Oh Thorin, your nephew has so vulgarly revealed your love for me! So romantic! I accept your suit.’ Bilbo’s hand dramatically swept his forehead as he fanned himself with his other hand. Ok so Bilbo was being a bit of a dick but hey Thorin totally had it coming.

‘There is no need to make fun of me.’ Thorin muttered as he moved to push past the hobbit. But a hand to his arm stopped him.

‘Hey’ Bilbo smiled up at him. They were close… perhaps a little too close. Bilbo’s hand ran up to Thorin’s cheek pulling him to look at him, he looked into his eyes. Perhaps mistake of Thorin part, there was no way he could leave now.

‘I-’

‘Shhhh.’ Bilbo hushed him as he ran his thumb over Thorin’s bearded chin. Bilbo took a deep breath, come on if he could stand up to an orc at least two times his size whilst having no training in swordsmanship, well … he could kiss a dwarf king dammit. He rose slightly onto his tip toes to reach the dwarfs chapped lips.

Thorin’s lips were unresponsive. Oh, well that was definitely not a vote of confidence on Bilbo’s part. He began to pull away when Thorin was pulled from his reviere and chased the hobbit’s lips. Thorin sucked Bilbo’s bottom lip softly. They both sighed into the kiss, releasing breath that they hadn’t noticed they were holding. Thorin’s hand found Bilbo’s hips, thumbs rubbing the softness through soft, though dirty, cotton. Bilbo pushed his hands into Thorin’s thick mass of hair.

Oh this was nice…very nice…fantastic. It seemed that despite his extensive vocabulary, he was at a loss of words to describe the feeling of kissing Thorin. All the beautiful poetic words he knew seemed to fall short. Thorin’s arms were wrapped tightly around him now as his tongue traced the edge of Bilbo’s lips.

Eventually, due to the entirely inconvenient requirement of breathing, they pulled apart, still holding each other in a tight embrace. Thorin took an unsteady breath and let his forehead fall softly against Bilbo’s.

‘My one’ he smiled. It all felt so…so right. His One. His one and only. Bilbo liked the sound of that.

Bilbo hummed nuzzling his nose into Thorin’s, in an eskimo kiss. ‘I’m yours as you are mine’ Bilbo breathed placing his hand over Thorin heart.

‘Kili was right about some things it appears.’ Thorin murmured. Bilbo leant back fixing Thorin with a stern look.

‘Yeah, don’t get any ideas; I’m not easy I’ll have you know. My mouth will not be busied on any part of your body above the waistline ‘til we are at least in the second stage of courtship. I still have to maintain some semblance of respectability.’ Bilbo smirked and full out chuckled at the blush rising in Thorin’s cheeks as spluttered. Which was utterly delightful in Bilbo’s opinion.

‘Hmm...’ Bilbo hummed, stealing a kiss as he hooked his hands in Thorin’s collar.

‘We should get back to camp. We’re not really on watch are we? And anyway dwarves might talk’. Bilbo purred as he pulled away, only to be pulled back into Thorin’s embrace.

‘Come back,’ Thorin murmured. ‘Come on, Kili might have come to’. Thorin nodded, allowing himself to be pulled back towards camp secretly revelling in the feeling of Bilbo's hand clasped around his.

As the pair entered the camp they were greeted with quite a relieving sight. Kili’s head was rested in Fili’s lap, talking quietly with the blonde dwarf. It felt so calm. Bilbo squeezed Thorin’s hand softly and released it as he headed towards the young brothers. Thorin stopped to briefly mutter something in Khuzdul to Dwalin. Bilbo assumed it was about guard duty as the dwarf nodded, winking at Thorin and glancing at Bilbo as he made his way to their watch post. Bilbo merely blushed and continued to make his way over to Fili and Kili avoiding eye contact with other dwarves.

Bilbo smiled at the pair as he knelt beside Kili. ‘Hey, how are you doing?’ he said softly, resting the back o his hand on Kili's forehead. It was then that Thorin caught up with the hobbit…his hobbit. Dropping to his knees quickly and pulling his nephew towards him. Squeezing him harder when Kili clung to him in response.

‘There had better be a good explanation for this or you’re in deep shit.’ Thorin said into his hair. Ok, so he was half joking.

‘I’m so sorry uncle. Fili told me what happened; I can’t remember any of it. That... that _thing_ was messing me up and I never even noticed it. Honestly everything from the past two days or so is pretty fuzzy.’

‘Wait what thing?’ Bilbo questioned frowning at the young dwarf as he pulled away from his uncles' grip.

‘Gandalf said it was a… oh what was it a klung-tu-bach I think. It’s a kind of parasitic insect. It feeds of a host, draining their energy and increasing aggressiveness, making them confrontational. The hosts… they usually die of exhaustion or are killed by those they fight with. It’s some sort of magical creature.’ Fili supplied.

‘Thought to be extinct.’ Kili added.

‘Yeah, Gandalf was surprised to see one. Wasn’t he Kee?’

Kili shuddered, ‘The thought of it gives me the heebie-jeebies’.

‘That’s why he was so weak when you hit him.’

‘Ah yes, sorry about that my lad.’ Bilbo apologised, lifting Kili’s face to inspect the damage, humming with dissatisfaction at the bruise forming on the young dwarf’s face.

‘Um…Uncle, Bilbo, like I said Fili filled me in on everything that…um happened. Me and Fili have already spoken, I have already apologised, but I…I-‘ the dwarf stuttered.

‘You were not in control of your actions,’ Bilbo found himself reassuring him softy, ‘There is no need to apologise Kili.’ He patted Kili's hand kindly.

‘No, no I do. Need to I mean, I do need to. What I said was so…’ Kili sighed, turning to look at his uncle, ‘I’m so sorry Uncle, it was private and now everyone knows and it’s my entire fault. Please... please forgive me.’ The archer bowed his head in shame. ‘Bilbo is right, you cannot be held accountable for actions out of your control. I do not blame you. Of course, I forgive you, thought there is nothing to forgive.’ Thorin said patting his shoulder gently.

'Yeah that's what Fee said too'.

‘And anyway… it isn’t all that bad,’ Bilbo smiled sliding his fingers between Thorin’s. He blushed slightly stealing himself to look up at the dwarves in front of him.

Fili gasped.

‘No way! You two actually got together!’ Kili said excitedly.

‘Oh thank Mahal I lived to see this moment. I feared it may never happen!’ Fili laughed.

‘Congratulations!’ the brothers said in unison. To be honest it sort of weirded Bilbo out when they did that.

‘Tell us everything.’ Kili looked like he might explode at this point, Bilbo was very tempted to take a very polite but cautious step back. ‘Oh wait, unless there’s kissing in the story’.

‘Ew, no. Is there?’

Bilbo sighed and glared at the two, ‘There may be.’

‘Errugghhh’ the brother said, again in unison.

‘I did not need that mental image!’ Kili cried, covering his eyes as if he could wipe the image away if he rubbed hard enough.

‘Oh grow up.’ Bilbo rolled his eyes, sharing an exasperated look with Thorin.

‘Wait, are you to finally together?!’ Bofur cried drawing any of the attention that wasn’t directed towards Bilbo and Thorin towards them.

Bilbo groaned, letting his head fall onto Thorin’s shoulder as the dwarf chuckled softly. What _had_ he signed up for?! Maybe it wasn’t too late to just kidnap Thorin and settle down with him in Bagend, they were only just halfway to Erebor after all, he was sure they could get there by springtime.

**Author's Note:**

> Like is said at the beginning, this is my first fic and I appreciate any feedback (if you wanna give it ;D)  
> (also wanna thank my friend for proof reading this, you know who you are ;D)


End file.
